


Wings of White

by Spaghettibopp



Series: Angel and Demon AUs [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance, first fic, yoharuby, yoshiruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettibopp/pseuds/Spaghettibopp
Summary: Yoshiko should've suspected something like this. Ruby was too pure to be simply human.(sorry for the update. Added it to a series)





	Wings of White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Best Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Best+Friend).



“You really are an angel, aren’t you?” You couldn’t stop the disbelief from seeping in as your hands ran against the slits that had opened in her back, careful with your fingers to try not to hurt her. She winced even so before nodding, her delicate hands clutching each other in a prayer-esque form. It was almost remarkable, how different the two of you were, down to your mannerisms. It came from living on opposite sides of things, you supposed.

You had always noticed her innocence, but rationalized it as just a shy girl trying to survive in high school. She was a brilliant light, but because of how she hid, you never truly saw it, only catching glimpses here and there. It caused you to fell into her trap, a beautiful trap. One that convinced you, without a doubt, that Ruby was just a normal schoolgirl here. But more than the trap, you had fallen….

For her.

There was no denying it. The more time you spent with her, the closer you two had gotten, and the more that light peeked out. At first, it was just hanging out with Hanamura, your mutual friend, but eventually you started talking to each other alone.

It had been Ruby’s idea.

You wondered if she had known who you really were….

What were you saying? Of course she had. Ruby wasn’t oblivious, and it was obvious…. Perhaps even to her sister. And if they truly were sisters, then that meant….

“Dia too?”

Another nod. The wings began to peak out, but at an excruciatingly slow pace. You couldn’t help but stare, fascinated. Pure white sneaked out … had you expected anything different? Your fingers moved to tapping insistently on your knees, the quiet thuds the only sound in the room besides your racing heartbeat.

While your attention was on the wings, the confirmation to your first question, your mind was still processing the one after it. 

Dia was an angel, as well as Ruby’s big sister. She, along with the rest of Aqours, likely knew your apparently worst-kept secret. But if that was true … what would she say about what was happening? What Ruby was showing you? And why? To reveal yourself as the bringer of hope to one that’s a bringer of despair, that was one thing, but to do so out of love, love beyond just friendship … that was certainly another.

Had she known? Had she seen the looks in her sister’s eyes as you both fell in love? It was such a slow process; you wouldn’t blame her if she didn’t. But having two girlfriends of her own, both of which were far less dense than she … either one could’ve seen it and told her. That surely would have led to you being taken away from the family, to being thrown back to where you were born, to just not seeing Ruby ever again.

But that wasn’t what happened.

You and Hanamura were allowed to come over any time you wanted. Technically, all of your group could, but it was only you two that Dia had given specific permission to. And you didn’t have to be together either, Hanamura could come without you and vice versa. It wasn’t all that strange, given how close the three of you were … but still. She knew you were a demon, she had to. Why take that risk?

Rustles of feathers brought you back, along with a small but squeaky grunt. Given the pace, it could be assumed that the younger girl didn’t do this often. You didn’t know what to say to help, so you just rubbed her back, hoping to be soothing.

“Y-you’re doing fine.” That didn’t sound very soothing at all. Clearing your throat, you tried again with more confidence. “You’re doing great!” The sudden change in tone made her jump, and mentally you slapped yourself for the idea. However, after she had settled down from the surprise attack of sorts, Ruby appeared a lot calmer than she had before. Her muscles were less tense, her wings sliding out more easily, though not necessarily quickly. You replaced the mental slap with a pat on the back and smiled, continuing to massage gently. As you fell into a comfortable silence, you took a moment to admire this wonderful girl.

Ruby was far more brilliant than some would give her credit for, her naïveté often mistaken for ignorance. She had a sensitive side sure, a side that wanted to lift you up and keep you happy for the rest of your life. ‘Her smile would probably be more than enough to do that….’ But she also had a vicious love for school idols, and a bigger brain than what people realized. She may have been a little slow in some cases, especially running, but she was so determined. She was soft and sweet and loving and would pelt you with the kind of love you needed sometimes. She would calm you down after a fight or a bad encounter with some of the anti-demon students of the school. She would buy you strawberries if she sensed you might have a bad day, or maybe she just always had a box nearby. If you ever found them, they’d be half-rotten, but when Ruby gave them to you, they were always fresh. In her presence, things just seemed to shine, living like they were reaching for that light of hers, doing their best because of her.

To work so hard for someone else…. Dia would be proud of the influence her sister seemed to have on those she opened up to.

“Y-Yoshiko?” Your typical response was on the tip of your tongue, but you quickly bit it back before you interrupted her.

“I … I’m sorry about this.” Her voice was timid as she shook her wings a little, the appendages still unfolding slowly from her back. Gulping down your own helping of nervousness, you kept your focus on your hands. It took a minute to come up with a response.

“It’s … really not your fault.” You sucked in a breath, not sure what to say but desperate for the right words. “It must be pretty hard. I mean, mine don’t open all that easy either, but uh…. You’re doing just fine. Yohane won’t let anything happen to you.”

She didn’t say anything in response, instead beginning to shuffle uncomfortably. She was talking about the wings, right? Of course, what else could she have been-

Oh. Oh.

You stilled one hand, moving it to rest on her shoulder. “Hey, this isn’t your fault either. Angels and demons fall for each other all the time. I guess the world thinks we kind of contrast one another, and maybe that makes for a good relationship? We’re the light and the dark sides of the world, and we help things move along. Heck, there wouldn’t even be an afterlife without us. So to join together … that can’t be all that bad, or it wouldn’t happen in the first place.” You bit your lip, voice wavering a bit as you added,

“P-plus … I mean … I still love you, even if you are an angel.”

A beat.

“B-but my sister….”

You waited. When she didn’t continue, you responded. “She loves you Ruby. She wouldn’t let a demon like me over if she didn’t have some confidence in your decisions. Besides … I’m sure she already knows we’re dating.” You weren’t sure, not at all, but it dispelled some of the tension as she laughed.

“Y-yeah, you’re probably right…. Hanamaru said something earlier today, about how you’re never as discreet as you think you are.”

“Wha- And what does she mean by that?!”

She giggled. “Nothing! Just that … you’re a little too friendly sometimes.” She turned towards you, a pleasant smile on her face. “That’s not a bad thing, Yoshiko.”

“I-it’s Yohane!”

“Right.” She giggled again, and this time you couldn’t help a smile from spreading across your face. Just as you were about to say something stupid, something soft pressed against your lips, retreating as quick as it came. Ruby smiled as you blushed, both of you sharing the same hue as silence spread between you. Eventually, you started to laugh, and she joined in, a charming sound like an exciting melody or a comforting chorus of bells. As your laughter died off, you noticed an intensity in her stare as her wings finally opened from her back. Right as you were about to take in the view, she grabbed your hand, giving it a tight squeeze before standing up. You followed suit, and the two of you were staring at each other, her eyes never leaving yours.

“Yoshiko.”

You gulped, not sure where this change of pace had come from. Had you said the wrong thing? Did you make the wrong move at some point? Were you too forceful?

“I want you to teach me to fly.”

“Wha-?!” You were physically taken aback, tripping on your own feet and landing on butt as she stared with concern. When it was clear you were fine, those cyan orbs shone with a terrifying determination that froze you where you sat.

She fluttered her wings a bit, wincing at the surely unfamiliar feeling. “If I have to have these, I might as well know how to use them.”

Bewilderment kept you locked in place for a moment, but when that moment had passed, you screamed, “Why not just ask Dia?! She’s your sister! And-and I’m not qualified to teach you how to be an angel, I’m-I’m-!” Ruby cocked her head. “You have wings, don’t you Yoshiko?” Shy, you pulled your knees in, nodding reluctantly. “That’s all I really want to know more about. Would it be that hard to teach me to use mine?” You opened you mouth, making sounds that weren’t quite words as she helped you to your feet. “Come on, Yoshiko. It means a lot to me.” She gave your hands a quick squeeze, her expression turning into- oh no. Not that. Anything but that.

It was the puppy eyes.

Your lip quivered, but you knew you couldn’t say no. Sighing, you admitted defeat. “Fine, but I’ll have you know the Great Demon Yohane is cursed by bad luck, and she is not responsible if it rubs off on you.” Face brightening in the most adorable way, Ruby nodded enthusiastically. “Thank you Yoshiko!” She gave you a tight hug, as tight as her little arms could handle. You smiled and returned it, petting her head and trying not to notice the two giant wings that had sprouted out of her back, making the embrace a tad awkward.

As you both retreated, she got on her tiptoes to give you a quick peck on the lips. “And Yoshiko.”

Embarrassed, you shrieked through your lips,

“Hm?!”

“I love you.”

Winking, she left the room, practically skipping out the door. Mind blank, you stared dumbly after her until she returned.

“Well come on. Let’s do our Rub-esty!” Doing her little gesture, she waited for you to follow before running off again, the bright white feathers framing her back, giving her an even more angelic appearance than usual. Well, that was the point you supposed.

You couldn’t help falling for this girl once more as she turned to smile, dazzling and pure. Maybe angels and demons weren’t supposed to be together, but to hell with the people who thought that. You loved Ruby, and she loved you. And that was what mattered. So even when she fell off the tree for the first time, or had trouble getting her balance right in the air, you would still be there to help her. Just like she would be there to help you the next day when someone put a dead rat in your locker and a bird swooped in to steal your lunch.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on AO3! I've got to thank my best friend for letting me post here, they're really one of the nicest people I've met and I'm really lucky to have them 
> 
> Trying to get back into the flow of writing. I admitted that maybe just doing it more would help rather than try to perfect a single piece, but I still got a little nit-picky at some parts. Hope you enjoyed the rarepair though! It was fun to write ^^  
> also please ignore the 'falling for her' joke, it was bad. Bad Yoshiko, that's too much cheese for one line.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Just knowing you made it to the end really helps


End file.
